


Can I Go Home

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [96]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Premature Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a special bond with his baby girl.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Can I Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

It was just about three in the afternoon and I had just woken up from the short nap I took since like 1:30.

I moved to sit up when a huge pain shot across my abdomen causing me to hiss and awake my husband from the chair beside my bed.

"Sorry." I nervously smile. He shakes his head and reaches for the remote that controls the bed. He pushes the button that allows me to sit up then adjusts the pillow behind my back. "Thank you." I smile at him.

"You're welcome. You can't move much because of your stitches, remember?"

"Yeah." I roll my eyes and get my phone from the table in front of me. My hand rests on my now hollow bump while I checked my missed phone calls and texts from people.

A nurse comes in to check my vitals like she's been for the past four days.

"Hello Steve, how was your nap?"

"Short."

"Sorry about that." She says, not once breaking into a snobby attitude. She was very sweet and has been taking great care of me but there's one thing she hasn't allowed me to do.

"Can I see her today?" I ask hoping she'll finally say yes to letting me see my baby for the first time since she's been born.

"Um, I'm not sure. Everything looks good here so I'll have Doctor Sawyer check in with you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Well, I don't know. But I'm not saying no." She sends us a smile.

I smile towards my husband and suddenly feel a burst of energy go through me hearing her say that.

"We can finally see her today!" I exclaim and Billy’s smile grows bigger.

"I know, but let's not get our hopes up just in case. Doctor Sawyer could say no."

"You're right." I sigh and my smile fades. "I guess we'll just wait and see."

"Yeah. But other than that, how do you feel?" He asks and moves several pieces of hair out of my face.

"Okay, I guess." I say and bite my lip. "I just really want to see her, you know?"

"I know love. We'll get to see her soon."

I nod and lay back against the pillow while Billy cupped my face in his warm hand. We get lost in each other's eyes and just stay like this trying to occupy ourselves with other things and not the thought of our daughter in the NICU.

Our sweet girl, Luna Rae came into the world three months early. I went into premature labor Monday night and she was born via emergency C-Section. It was very unexpected but Doctor Sawyer told us to not give up hope and have faith for Luna.

Billy got to see her when she came out but I couldn't, well it's not that I couldn't, I just chose not to because I felt like her coming early is my fault. Plus, I was drugged up and dizzy from the meds I was on so it would've been difficult for me to really process everything.

But since then, I've been taking it kinda hard with wanting to see her. I mean how would you feel if you couldn't see your newborn for four days after they were born? You'd feel terrible, like me.

So we've just been playing the waiting game these last few days and I'm honestly tired of it because I just want to see my baby already.

Doctor Sawyer comes in a little while later and stands at the foot of my bed with no emotion on her face.

"So, what's the verdict?" I ask, already knowing what she's gonna say.

"Well, would you like your husband to push you in the wheelchair or a nurse?" She asks with a smirk.

I gasp and my jaw drops to the floor. "I can see her?!"

"Mhm. You're doing great and her immune system is developing well, you just can't hold her yet."

"Oh. um o-okay." I frown and Billy kisses my cheek.

"Let's go meet our daughter." He whispers to me. I nod and with help from him and Doctor Sawyer, I'm put into the wheelchair. Billy pushes me down the hall, following her to the NICU.

I anxiously sat in the chair impatiently waiting to get there and see my baby girl, finally.

When we arrive, my heart begins to race and I feel Billy’s hand rub my back. He brings me up to an incubator that's lowered enough for me to look inside.

"Oh my." I bring my hand to the glass and stare at my baby girl feeling tears well in my eyes. "She's so tiny." I mutter and swallow my tears. She was connected to a bunch of tubes and had wires connected to her. It was upsetting seeing her like this.

I continue to stare at her just hating myself and feeling guilty that she's in her like this.

I turn and cry into Billy’s chest, the guilt starting to become overwhelmingly strong and thick in the air.

"She's not gonna make it, Billy!" I cried into his shirt and felt his hand on my back.

"Shh, she's a very strong girl Steve. We just have to give her a chance." He says softly.

"Please just...take me back."

"As you wish." He swallows and turns me around to wheel me back into the room.

**-Weeks Later-**

Billy and I were on our way to the NICU to see our little love, Luna Rae.

She's been doing very well and is gaining the proper amount of weight so she's getting to be a big girl.

Today, we get to have skin-to-skin contact with her and I cannot wait to hold her and feel her against my chest. She's been getting more beautiful everyday and is so stinkin' cute. Billy and I are parents to a future heartbreaker.

Billy got to hold her first since he had to run home afterwards. He sat in the rocking chair and took off his shirt while the nurse picked up Luna and handed her to him.

"Oh my god, she's so warm." He smiles up at me and I feel tears start to well in my eyes. "Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy." He spoke so softly to her. He's her protector of all things bad, her hero. She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl.

"She's so cute and soft." He says and looks up at me with a smile.

I nod and my tears fall onto my cheeks.

He holds her for a good ten minutes then it's my turn. I undo my gown and the nurse gives me my baby girl while Billy puts his shirt back on.

"Hi bug, hi, it's mommy, sweet girl." I speak to her and her light blue eyes look up at me. I smile and press a kiss to her soft head. "I love you so much." I rock her in the chair and Billy leans down giving me a kiss. "I'll be back soon babe. I love you."

"Bye, love you too."

He says bye to Luna then leaves the NICU and lets me bond with our daughter some more.

•Billy•

I left Steve and Luna in the NICU so that I can run home and take care of a few things. I got into the hallway and went to the window that overlooked the NICU. I stood there and watched Steve handle our daughter with such care and adoration. I admire his beauty and his motherly skills he exhibits.

I'm startled when I feel a hand press against my back and turn to see Hopper standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you guys and see how you're both holding up."

"Oh, um, we're okay." I mutter and notice he can tell how I'm really feeling.

Tears start to well in my eyes and I break down in his arms. I've been holding in all this emotion from the time Steve went into labor to now and it's just been building up and building up where now I can't hold it in.

"D-Did we d-do s-something wrong?" I ask, feeling him pull me into his chest.

"No, you guys did nothing wrong. These things just happen. But look, your daughter is getting better and Steve’s getting better too. Everything's gonna be okay."

"B-But I-I feel l-like this is someh-how our fault."

"It's not your fault, Billy. I promise you that. Let's go for a walk outside and get some fresh air."

"O-Okay."

He takes me over to the elevators and we go down to the lobby then proceed outside, finding a nearby bench.

He lets me get myself together then we talk.

"This has been hard on you, huh?"

"Yeah, Unbelievably hard. But Steve and I have been pushing through."

"Mhm. I know everyone has been worried about the three of you, well them the most but I knew that you'd be feeling a certain way so I figured I'd come and check on you."

"I've been doing okay. Just trying to stay strong for Steve and Luna, you know."

"Yeah. Well you know if you ever need anything we're all here for you."

"I know." I nod and wipe my face. "It feels good talking to you and letting my emotions out."

"Yeah. It usually helps." He smiles.

We talk for a bit more then I run home to take care of a few things and let our dog, Mongo, outside. He's a little Maltese Yorkie and is obsessed with Steve, that's Steve’s furbaby.

Once Mongo does what he needs to do outside, he runs back in and I get my jacket, keys, and wallet before heading out and going to pick up food for us.

When I got back to the hospital, Steve was back in the room and was laying on the bed.

"Hey babe, tired?" I ask.

"Mhm." He nods, his eyes half closed. "Come lay with me."

"Okay." I set the food down and join him in the small hospital bed.

We talk about Luna and he falls asleep in my arms. I kissed his lips then snuck out of the bed. I sip my coffee and quietly leave the room. I find my way down to the NICU and find the nurse from earlier with Luna.

"Um, c-can I hold her again? I had to rush earlier but I-I have time now."

"Sure. Let me get her for you." She smiles.

I thank her then go over to the rocking chair and remove my shirt again. She hands me my sleeping child who wakes but stays calm in my arms.

I start to rock back and forth and just get lost on her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello again, baby girl." I whisper and feel a smile work it's way on my face. "Your mommy and I love you very much and are so proud of how far you've come. You are the most beautiful thing on this planet Earth and I've never loved anyone more than I love your mommy and you. You both mean the entire world to me and I will never, ever let anything bad ever happen to you. I promise to always protect you and guide you in life, while still trying not to be the overprotective dad when you're a teenager. But still, you can always come to me for anything. Daddy will always be here and will always have your back." I kiss her forehead and keep her on my chest for a little while longer.

I then set her back into the incubator.

"Goodnight my little Luna Bear."

I thank the nurse then head back to Steve’s room and relax in the chair while eating my food.

**-Months Later-**

I was in the kitchen giving Luna a bath and she was having a fun time in her little tub. I've been watching her while Steve was out having a mommy day. I told him to do something for himself so he went out to spend the day with himself. 

I rinse Luna off and get her towel ready for her. She giggles while I get her out and wrap her up in the white fluffy towel.

"There we go. Daddy got you all clean and ready to get into your jammies." I carry her up to our room and lay her on the bed, drying her off some more.

"You're such a silly girl, huh?" I get her diaper on her then hear the front door open.

"Babe?" Steve calls out.

"Up here!" I shout back.

He comes upstairs and into our room. I greet him with a kiss then he proceeds to kiss our baby girl. I get her jammies on then Steve takes her and gives her a bunch of kisses and gets onto the bed with her.

I join them and cuddle my small family together, so happy that Luna's here with us and that she's perfectly healthy. 


End file.
